


Trust No One

by winterfirehair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Double Drabble, Gen, Loss of Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: These are the people he should trust with his life. He doesn't.





	Trust No One

Trust no one.

If Dipper has internalized any rule in the journal, it's the one that is the most simple yet complicated one.

It shouldn't have been so easy to lose all trust in his seemingly loving grunkle and his oh-so-sweet twin sister. These are the people he should trust with his life.

He doesn't.

He trusts no one.

Bill doesn't want his trust.

He even warns Dipper about trusting him. He's a demon. He's not to be trusted. He doesn't want his trust. He doesn't need his trust. All he wants is to wreak havoc. All he needs is a vessel to posess. A puppet to control. A small prize for all knowledge the boy could ever seek.

The flames burn hot and blue on Dipper's skin. The pain is cold and red when the demon enters his body, taking control.

He doesn't trust Bill. Even if he had trusted him before, he certainly wouldn't have done so anymore after their shared skin is ripped open, bleeding, causing them both pain as Bill experiments with his new body.

His eyes are sore and itching. His skin is ashen and cold.

But his mind possesses the knowledge of the universe.


End file.
